


Autobots Don't Wear Sunday Shoes

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkwardness, Crack Treated Seriously, Distractions, Epic Friendship, First Dance, Fluff and Humor, Music, Songs Getting Stuck In Heads, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On what seems a fairly normal day in Nevada, Team Prime comes to a startling realization: the music Miko plays doesn't rub off on Bulkhead alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autobots Don't Wear Sunday Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go any further, I would suggest listening to the song "Footloose" (which belongs to Kenny Loggins) before/while reading, like I did ;) By the way, Transformers, as much as it breaks my heart, belongs not to me but to Hasbro.

The base was strangely silent, Optimus mused as he rose from his alt. mode and peered around curiously. Before his drive, Optimus had heard Miko telling Bulkhead she was going to treat him to some “golden oldies”, whatever that meant. The Prime had suspected it meant her music, but all was quiet and still.

Suddenly the groan of metal sounded from somewhere nearby. Slightly worried, Optimus went to investigate.

“Miko, I highly doubt you’re going to be pulling me off my knees any time soon,” came Bulkhead’s complaint. “And who’s Louise supposed to be, anyway?”

An exasperated sigh from Miko. “Bulk, it’s just part of the song! I don’t know why it says that. When it gets to that part, just stand up!”

“I don’t think I even can now, not with all the dancing you’ve already made me do. I’m too sore.”

“ _I_ don’t think robots can get sore! C’mon, one more time.”

“Miko—”

“Pleeeasse?”

“Oh, fine. _One_ more time.”

Optimus leaned against the wall near the doorway, just outside of their sight, and listened with interest as the music spiked.

_I’ve got this feeling_

_That time’s just holdin’ me down..._

Almost before Optimus knew what was happening, the song was over and he was left feeling...changed somehow. Puzzled by this, he went on his way.

~**~

“I’ve examined the ore that the others brought back, but it’s faulty—something _similar_ to energon. It’s because of that that I’m so confused. How could it give off an energon signature if it’s not energon? I hope you don’t mind, but I asked Arcee and Bumblebee to go back to the location and scout around, see if any real energon is there to give off that signal...”

Optimus was working hard to pay attention to what Ratchet was saying, but his processor kept relapsing in a loop, making it hard to focus. He wondered if he needed to be examined for some kind of glitch, but he didn’t want to concern everyone else.

“Optimus?” From Ratchet’s tone, he was already concerned.

Optimus tried to cover his lurch by squaring his shoulders. “Yes, Ratchet?” he acknowledged coolly.

“Were you listening to me?”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t,” Optimus admitted. Ratchet’s face changed subtly and Optimus realized that his confession had stung him, so he apologized again. “I’m sorry, Ratchet. I have...things on my mind. I just need some time to sort them out before we discuss anything more.”

Ratchet nodded and turned away, mumbling something about focus. Optimus watched him go with a sense of irritation, not directed at Ratchet but at himself—firstly for hurting Ratchet’s feelings and secondly because he _couldn’t_ get Miko’s music from earlier to leave him!

“ _I’ll hit the ceiling or else I’ll tear up this town_ ,” he murmured as he wandered toward his quarters.

~**~

Jack hurried down the hall toward Arcee’s quarters, knowing she was probably going to refuse now that he was running late. He had finally convinced her to sit through a movie marathon with him, but now...

He was almost to his destination, balancing the DVDs in his arms, when suddenly he heard his name. He turned his head toward the noise but only saw Optimus’ closed door. Jack was about to shrug it off when he heard it again, followed by “ _get back_ ”.

How had Optimus known he was outside? Jack thought as he obediently took a few steps backward. He expected the huge Bot to open the door and give him some sort of explanation for the strange instruction, but when he heard his name a third time he thought perhaps Optimus wanted him to come in.

Straining against the door, Jack was about to shout a question to Optimus when his stack of DVDs hit him in the face, stifling it. He yelped and dropped them on the floor, causing Ratchet, who was approaching, to pause.

“What are you doing, Jack?”

“Optimus wants me to go in there,” he replied as he picked up the movies and restacked them. “But I’m too small to open the door.”

“Didn’t you notice the keypad? You require a code to get in there. Fortunately, it so happens that I know the code and I was planning on going in as well,” Ratchet declared, holding up a pad, “to give him this data about some ore. Let’s—” He paused, tilting his head when he heard muffled humming from inside. Then...

_Dig way down in your spark._

_You’re burnin’, yearnin’ for a song!_

_Somebody to tell you_

_That life ain’t passin’ you by._

_I’m trying to tell you—_

“Optimus?” Ratchet said anxiously, his fingers flying over the door’s keypad by memory.

~**~

“... _It will if you don’t even trrryyy!_ ” Optimus intoned, swinging his arms out sideways in an imitation of Miko and Bulkhead. “ _You can fly_ —Ratchet!”

His friend was standing in the doorway, gaping at the Prime, who still stood completely motionless with his arms spread out like wings. Optimus’ arms fell, as slack as Ratchet’s jaw, to his sides as soon as he saw Jack trying very, _very_ hard not to smile.

“Optimus Prime.” Ratchet’s voice was fragile, almost fearful. “What...are you doing?”

Optimus went dumb, as he always did when Ratchet used his full title. He cleared his throat and greeted delicately, “...Ratchet.” That was as far as he got. He grimaced as different levels of concern, irritation and horror swept over Ratchet’s face and steeled himself for the tirade.

There was none. After a deep breath that might not have been as calming as it ought, Ratchet repeated forcefully, “Optimus Prime. _What_ are you doing?”

“I am studying human entertainment,” Optimus answered tactfully.

“Optimus is rockin’ out?!” Miko cried in disbelieving joy, startling them all with her sudden appearance. “Sweet! You should totally take my dancing classes with Bulkhead—”

Ratchet cut her off. “And what is this you were saying about flying?”

“I don’t know,” Optimus admitted. “It’s simply part of the song Miko and Bulkhead were playing.”

“Ha! I got a song stuck in Optimus’ head!” Miko whooped, pumping her fists. “I’ve made history!” Pushing past Jack, who was badly stifling his laughter, she pulled on a groove in Optimus’ leg. “C’mon, you need to show Bulkhead your moves!”

Optimus glanced at Ratchet, who took a moment to visibly struggle with hiding his shock. “Just...don’t come near my computer,” the medic huffed grudgingly.

“Oh, don’t worry, Doc-bot,” Miko called, giggling menacingly as she and Optimus walked down the hall away from him. “You’ll be next!”


End file.
